


The Boyfriend Tag ft. Levi

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Non Binary Hange, aot/snk - Freeform, but enjoy!, got the moves like jaeger, i don't know what this is, i really suck at tagging i'm sorry, youtuber fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Eren Jaeger-professional Youtuber and German dweeb.<br/>Meet Levi Ackerman-New York Times Bestselling author and one smooth motherfucker.<br/>Now that you've met them, let's make them meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaayyy youtuber fic  
> sit back and watch how i make these forever alone dorks not so forever alone.  
> enjoy!

“Hey guys! Eren here. I have some big news! I have been offered the opportunity to write a memoir, so… I’m gonna be writing a book! This such a huge opportunity and I am so glad that I decided to make a Youtube channel those 5 years ago because it has given me so many amazing experiences. And as you know, I have recently hit 8 million subscribers, which is fucking crazy! Consider this book as a present to y’all for giving me so much love and support over the years. So yeah! I will be giving you guys updates on the book on Twitter, so stay tuned! Anyway, that’s all I wanted to talk about today. I will see you on Friday. Eren out.”

Eren watched the video on his laptop, edited it a bit, decided he was pleased with the final product, then uploaded it. He took off his headphones and closed his laptop, placing the headphones on top. Still feeling light and happy from hitting 8 million subs, he grabbed his coat and bounced out the door, going to grab lunch with his friends.

\--

5 years ago, Eren had realized he was gay. He had been teased and bullied about his homosexuality to the point that he started cutting. Then he stumbled upon Youtube, and that’s how his YT career had begun. Eren created his channel (GotTheMovesLikeJaeger) and posted his first video. Then he posted another. And another. And another. His channel had gained a lot of popularity, and that was how he met a lot of his friends. In fact, most of his friend were Youtubers. Mikasa (xXmikasaXx) was his first YT friend. They both were gaming channels, and she introduced him to Armin (EDU Is Good 4 U, which was an education channel, where he explained things with his usual air of humor and sarcasm), Ymir and Historia (A New Life, which was a lifestyle channel), Connie and Sasha (thefoodies, which was a baking channel), and Annie (BeYOUtiful, which was a fashion channel). Although they were super tight and filmed a whole bunch of collabs together, Eren couldn’t help but feel a bit left out because everyone in their friend group was dating someone, except Eren. Armin was dating Annie, Ymir was dating Historia (obviously), and Mikasa was dating Jean. Jean (or horseface, as Eren liked to call him) was not a Youtuber, but was good friends with everyone nonetheless. Eren was the loner in the group. Mikasa had promised to tag Eren with the Boyfriend/Girlfriend Tag when he got one but that was 2 years ago. Eren doubted Mikasa even remembered.

\--

“Oh! I’m sorry!”

“Watch where you’re going br-” The short man stopped midsentence, then said, “Wait, are you Eren Jaeger? As in, got-the-moves-like-Jaeger Eren Jaeger?”

“Yep.” Eren answered. “Wait. Are you Rivaille Ackerman?”

“Yeah.”

“I love your books so much! Actually, I’m writing a book too. A memoir. But uh, I’m kinda shit at writing.”

“I could help. If you need it. And it sounds like you need it.” Levi suggested, shrugging. Eren’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Eren’s smile managed to get bigger. “Okay, cool! Wanna talk about writing over some coffee? I’m freezing.”

“Sure.”

They walked to the nearby coffeeshop, Eren talking nonstop about everything. Levi mostly just nodded, told Eren to call him Levi, and nodded some more, trying to keep away the biting cold. Their shoulders were almost touching as they passed by a bakery. Eren never noticed how close they had gotten until someone yelled out, “LOL NO HOMO RIGHT?!” And pointed at them. Eren was used to this. Since he came out on Youtube 3 years ago (he had decided to wait two years before he came out to his ever growing audience), he learned how to ignore it.

Levi, however, did not.

His head whipped around so fast, if you blinked, you would’ve missed it.  “What the fuck did you just say?!” He quickly found the guy who said “no homo” and stomped toward him. “Alright, little fucker. Let me teach you a lesson.” Levi said through gritted teeth. “There’s this thing called not being a _little bitch_. You obviously are too stupid and incompetent to understand that, as you’ve proven to everyone a mere minute ago when you fucked yourself over with you little “no homo” comment. So let me get this through your thick head- whenever you decide to be a bitch and yell out things that you think are funny, think about it first. Otherwise there will always be someone who’s not afraid to fuck you over and make you piss your pants. Like me.” With that, Levi gave the guy the finger and stomped back toward Eren, who was standing there with his mouth open in shock. “Let’s go,” Levi said curtly. Eren followed, still wide-eyed. “What the fuck was that guy’s problem?” Levi muttered.

It was silent between them for a couple seconds before Eren burst out laughing. “What?” He asked, opening the door for Eren. “What a gentleman,” He smirked as he walked into the shop. “Why were you laughing?” Levi pressed, curious. “It’s because you’re so badass. Like, if you had made a coming out video, I’m a 100% sure it would’ve gone like this: Hey motherfuckers. I have something to fucking tell you, so shut the fuck up. I’m gay. That’s it. Bye bitches.” Levi snorted so hard that when it was it his turn to order, he was still laughing. “Such. Me.” he wheezed. The cashier looked at him weird, but Levi couldn't stop laughing. Eren, sensing that the people behind them were getting pissed, ordered a black coffee for Levi and some hot chocolate for him. After they had sat down with their drinks, and Levi had stopped laughing, he asked, “How come you ordered black coffee for me?”

“Because the people behind us were getting annoyed, and you seem like the kind of person how would drink black coffee.”

“It’s the hair, the permanent scowl, and the bags under my eyes, isn’t it.” Levi sighed. “Yeah,” Eren admitted, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. After a second, he asked, “When you said ‘such me’, did you mean that if you made a coming out video, that’s how you would say it, or that you were gay?”

“Both.” Levi answered simply, sipping his coffee. Eren nodded, acting calm, but all he could think about was _ohmygod he’s gay too yesyesyesyesyesyes I have a chance with this hottie!_ “Shit!” Levi said, jumping up. “I’m going to be late for a meeting with my editor.”

Eren nodded, sad that he couldn’t get Levi’s number before he left. “Here, give me your phone.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it.” Was Levi’s answer. Simple and straightforward. Eren handed over his phone, and Levi typed in something before giving it back to him and leaving. Eren called out a bye, as his phone buzzed.

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: bye. text me if you need any writing help.**

Eren smiled. So it seems Levi had taken the liberty to name the contact as well as putting his number into Eren’s phone (not that Eren really minded). He typed out a quick reply.

**Eren: i will. have a good meeting. hope to see you again soon.**

Levi texted back a couple seconds later.

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: stop texting me and get to work writing your book. i’m expecting a free copy when it comes out.**

**Eren: then i’m expecting a free copy of your book.**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: well played brat. well played.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](http://kkeijii.tumblr.com) scream to me about aot/snk, season 2 of haikyuu!! or whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah this chapter is just fluff. not only that, but it is poorly-written fluff. i promise that chapter three will be much better and longer.  
> also, because i have gotten a couple of asks on tumblr about when i update, i update every MONDAY.

Guess who’s the best at procrastinating? This guy. And by “this guy”, I mean Eren Jaeger. Hey, it’s just one of his many “moves”. Eren liked to practice this “move” around 11-3 AM, or ya know, whenever. So, at eleven, he still was scrolling through Tumblr and looking through some of his Youtube comments. Usually they were nice, like this one:

**all_da_homo_190**

**duuuuuude sick vid brah. good job.**

Sometimes he got confessions of love, like this one:

**eren-fangirl-4ever**

**omg! eren! ilysm!! i love your videos and everything!!!! so kawaii~ please go out with meee~!**

Eren liked to respond to these ones.

**GotTheMovesLikeJaeger**

**sorry @eren-fangirl-4ever. i’m gonna have to turn you down on this one, b/c i’m gay. sorry not sorry.**

And occasionally, he would get hate.

**YT-hater69**

**lol ur vid suck dikc. plz stop this. u suck. like the peopel who subsribe to ur crap chanel are fucking idiots. please die, you homo fag**

Eren actually does feel like dying after seeing that horrible spelling.

\--

Armin’s eyes bulged out. “You are working with Rivaille Ackerman?! How do you get such good luck?!.” Eren was Skyping Armin (they went to different colleges), telling him all about his encounter with Levi. “I got his number and everything.”

Armins eyes bulged out even bigger. “SERIOUSLY?!?!”

“Yep.”

“ENVY IS OOZING OUT OF MY PORES.” Armin screeched. “Bro. The fuck?”

“DUDE. YOU ARE WORKING WITH LEGENDARY WRITER RIVAILLE ACKERMAN! AUTHOR OF BESTSELLING NOVELS-TURNED-INTO-WILDLY-SUCCESSFUL-MOVIES-”

“HOLY SHIT. I’M WORKING WITH RIVAILLE ACKERMAN!!!”

“Glad I could that through your abnormally thick head.”

“Holy shit. Holy shit. What if I suck-”

“Dick.”

“Seriously Armin?” Eren said, rolling his eyes (Not that Eren didn’t want to suck Levi’s dick. He did, just a little bit. Okay maybe more than a little bit. But you get the point.) “Sorry.”

“Anyway, what if I suck so much that Levi would quit working with me because I suck that much?”

“Dude, you’re overreacting. I’m sure you’re not that bad. Also, who is Levi?”

“Levi is Rivaille. It’s his real name.”

“Dude. You know Rivaille's real name? You have real-name status with Rivaille?”

“Yes.”

“Duuuuuuuuuuuuude.”

“I know right?!”

“If he comes over, I want to meet him. Anyway, Annie’s telling me we have to go. Good luck on the whole memoir-with-Levi thing.”

“Thanks. Have fun on your date with Annie! And remember, always use protection. Oh! And tell Annie I like her Boyfriend Tag video.”

“Will do. AND OF COURSE WE’LL USE PROTECTION! Jesus Eren.”

“Okay. Byeee.” Eren said as he hung up.

\--

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: i’m free this wednesday if you want to meet up around 3.**

_YESSSS. I can finally hang out with this hottie again._

**Eren: sure! but where?**

Levi texted back a few moments later.

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: it can be at my place.**

Quickly, Eren typed back:

**Eren: cool. can you dick me up?**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: you want me to “dick” you up?**

SHIT.

Eren fingers had never been so fast.

**Eren: HOLY SHIT NOOO. I meant “pick”!!!! goddammit tiny keyboard**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: smooth. oh, is my contact name still “levi motherfucking ackerman”?**

**Eren: yesssssssssssssssssss**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: i thought so. i just wanted to make sure you didn’t save my contact as titty titty bang bang or black coffee guy**

**Eren: wut O_o**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: one of my friends erwin named me titty titty bang bang b/c he was drunk and my other friend hange named me black coffee guy b/c she saw me at a coffeeshop and she was like holy shit you can drink black coffee and that’s how my friendship with her began.**

**Eren: that’s not weird at all...?**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: what about your friendships?**

**Eren: mikasa was my first YT gamer friend and she introduced me to armin, annie, ymir, historia, connie and sasha. oh, and jean, but he’s not a youtuber. he’s just mikasa’s bf. literally everyone in our YT fam is dating someone but me. T_T**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: #forever alone**

**Eren: #8th wheel forever**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: erwin is calling me. see you on wednesday.**

**Eren: bye titty titty bang bang**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: fuck you. you call yourself GotTheMovesLikeJaeger, yet you have no good sexual moves, which is probably why your #forever alone**

**Eren: FUCK YOU!!! ┌∩┐(◣_◢)┌∩┐**

**Eren: also, that was a really good comeback. teach me your ways, senpai**

****Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: i'm afraid my technique is for people with an IQ higher than an ant's** **

****Eren: fuck you.** **

******Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: okay wow you really need help with your comebacks. is "fuck you" all you've got?** ** **

******Eren: yes** ** **

********Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: alright, i'll help you, but only because your so pathetic it hurts** ** ** **

\--

Eren threw down his pencil and sighed. _Fuck you, homework_. He thought as he slammed his textbooks shut. He got out his camera equipment and set up his tripod. _Since I can’t concentrate, I might as well film a video._ Eren got out his notebook full of video ideas and looked down the list. Deciding to film a channel trailer (everyone was sick of his Draw My Life video as the channel trailer) he sat down on his swivel chair and pressed the record button.

“Hey guys! Eren here. So you want to know how get the moves? Well, you can to the right place, because I got the moves like Jaeger.”

\--

After hours of editing, five slices of pizza (what?! He was hungry!), two quick naps, and lots of potato chips, his channel trailer was finally finished! YAYY!!

Also, Eren was tired af, even though it was onlyaround 6 o'clock.

He closed his laptop and took off his headphones and flopped onto this bed. His phone buzzed, and he rolled over onto his side and grabbed his phone from his bedside table.

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: turns out i’m not free this wednesday (fuck you editor), so can we meet up today/tomorrow?**

**Eren: i’m only free today soo…**

**Levi Motherfucking Ackerman: i’m coming over now then.**

Suddenly Eren was not so tired anymore.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hange is nonbinary in this fic, so i use the pronouns "they" and "them" and stuff like that

Eren dropped his phone and ran to change into something other than sweats. He was going for the “I’m Really Good Looking and I Actually Spent Hours Choosing this Outfit but you Don’t Have to Know That” look. He was pulling off the outfit fairly well, but he’s hands were sweaty as frick. He jumped so high when the doorbell rang. _Okay. Calm down. You can do this. Hopefully. Maybe. I think. Just don’t screw up. Yeah. Don’t screw up._

Eren opened the door. _Say something sauve._

“Do you like to shop at Levi’s? ‘Cause your name is Levi and stuff...” Eren blurted out.

He was so going to screw this up.

\--

Surprisingly, Eren managed to not screw up that badly. Levi snorted at the “Levi’s jeans” comment, Eren let Levi in, Levi read over what Eren had written so far, etc. They took a lunch break and went to McDonalds, because their fries are to die for and Eren was starving.

“Um, can I get a Big Mac, a large fries, and a milkshake?” Eren said and stepped aside for Levi to order.

“You eat too much.” Levi stated as they sat down with their food. “Hey! It’s a workout to walk from the counter to a table while carrying a tray, okay?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Levi said as he rolled his eyes and bit into his burger. “I know,” Eren said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a wink.

Levi’s eyes hurt because of how much he rolled his eyes.

\--

“Indent here. Take away this. Add a comma. Get rid of this sentence. You need an apostrophe here, here, and a comma here. Combine these sentences. Kiss me. Get rid of-”

“Wait, what did you just say?”

Levi looked up. “What?”

“What did you just say?” Eren repeated. “I said to get rid of-” Levi started.

“Before that.”

“Kis-”

Eren leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Levi’s lips.

“Now that we got that over with, you need to get rid of that-”

“Did you like it? The kiss, I mean.” Eren cut in, blushing.

“Eren! Stop changing the subject! And yes, I liked it. NOW GET RID OF THIS GODDAMN-”

“Wanna do it again?”

Levi sighed.

“Fine. But afterwards, you have to get rid of-”

Levi was cut off yet again by a kiss.

Not that he really minded.

\--

**Eren: kfjaskl;fjsakl;jfd;fj;j**

**Mikasa: what happened now?**

**Eren: i may or may not have kissed Rivaille Ackerman, also known as Levi Motherfucking Ackerman, because, yes, i have his number and that is his contact name.**

**Armin: DETAILSSSSS**

**Sasha: HOLY SHIT TELL US EVERYTHING**

**Horseface: why do i even join these group chats…**

**Annie: wow i care so much about eren’s love life please tell us more i’m dying to hear everything!!!**

**Eren: i can’t tell if you are being sarcastic or not but since you’re sarcastic like 99.99999999% of the time, i’m just going to assume that you are**

**Connie: well i care SO TELL US EVERYTHING**

**Ymir: i agree with annie on this one**

**Historia: don’t be mean ymir**

**Armin: if you don’t spill everything RIGHT NOW I WILL HEAD SMASH THROUGH YOUR WALL AND TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND MAKE YOU TELL US EVERYTHING**

**Eren: okay okay! so he came over to my house because we were going to talk about my books and writing and shit like that and he was like, “get rid of this. move this here. put a comma there,” etc. and then he said, “kiss me.” so i did.**

**Sasha: OOOOOOOOOOOH OUR LITTLE BOY IS A PLAYA!!! now you can do the bf tag!!!**

**Eren: IDEK IF WE ARE A THING OR NOT HE HASN’T TEXTED ME YET AFTER THE WHOLE KISS THING AND IT HAS BEEN A DAY**

**Armin: YOU WAITED A WHOLE FUCKING DAY BEFORE TELLING US ABOUT KISSING LEVI?!?! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!?**

**Horseface: a terrible one**

**Eren: ;kfja;sdkjfsdkl;jfkdl;sjfasdkl;jfsdkl;jf;asdljf;dksjfal;djfkadlsjfaldjfkdjfkadjsfjd**

**Mikasa: please stop with the keyboard smashes**

**Eren: I CAN’T! WHAT IF I FUCKED SHIT UP?!**

**Armin: wait… wasn’t it levi who asked you to kiss him? wouldn’t that mean he’s interested in you?**   
**Eren: what if he just said that as a joke? to see if i was listening?**

**Eren: oh wait…**

**Connie: what?**

**Eren: haahaah nevermind about what i said about me fucking shit up**

**Sasha: explain**

**Eren: i just remembered that levi agreed to kiss me more after i asked him to**   
**Armin: YOU MADE US FREAK OUT FOR NOTHING?!?!**

**Horseface: haha you suck**

**Armin: dick**

**Eren: ARMIN I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN**

**Connie: omg you say dick after people say “you suck” too? HIGH FIVE**

**Armin: HELL YEAH! connie know’s where it’s at!**

**Mikasa: you guys are ridiculous**

\--

“Armiiiiin!”

“Yes?”

“I’m hungry.”

“You do realize that I’m in a different college, thousands of miles away, and trying to sleep?”

“Yes. And I’m hungry.”

“Get your own damn food.”

“But-*click*HEY! YOU HUNG UP ON ME!”

Sighing, Eren tried again, but this time with Mikasa.

“Mikasaaa!”  
“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

*click*

Apparently Mikasa wasn’t in the mood to put up with Eren’s shit.

“Leviiii!”

“What brat?”

“I’m hungry.”

“I’m at Taco Bell.”

“I’ll be there in five.”

God bless Levi Ackerman.

\--

Eren had forgotten just how good Taco Bell was. He bit into his taco, chewing with relish. Levi rolled his eyes. “Wipe your mouth brat.”

Eren, still chewing on his taco, ignored him and took another bite.

And then it happened.

Levi grabbed a napkin, leaning forward, and wiped off the salsa, complete with a kiss, right on the corner of Eren’s mouth, where he had just wiped. Eren grinned. His heart was beating like crazy, but he still tried to keep a cool demeanor as he said, “If I keep clean, then will you kiss me again?”

“Deal. But you can’t get one bit of salsa or whatever else around your mouth.”

Eren scrunched up his face. “That’s impossible.”

Levi took a bite of his taco.

And nothing got on his face.

“That’s not fair! You’re practically a god! There’s no way I could do that!” Eren whined as he took a bite of his taco. Not surprisingly, bits of his taco got on his chin.

Levi gave him kisses anyway.

As they walked out of Taco Bell, hand in hand because they’re just _that_ cute, Eren asked, “Are we a thing?”

“Define thing.”

“Like… like I-can-film-a-Boyfriend-Tag-video-with-you thing.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “ _Youtubers_. There’s no understanding them.”

Eren scrunched up his face. _How does he not get what I mean?! Is he seriously gonna make me say it?!_ “I mean like, are we a couple? Like, Facebook official?”

“Sure. Do you want to be?”

“Yes. Duh.”

“Don’t get snarky with me.”

“Don’t get difficult with me.”

“How was I difficult?” Levi asked, smirking.

“Oh you know full well how you were being difficult.” Eren snapped. He then scowled and said, “ _Youtubers_. There’s no understanding them.”

“Are you imitating me, brat?”

“Yes.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“And how should I do that?”

Eren pretended to be thinking as he tapped his chin. “Hmm, maybe with a kiss?”

Levi was extremely good at making Eren shut up.

\--

“I’M GONNA DIE!”

Armin ignored him and continued playing his game on Eren’s Xbox 360.

“I SAID I’M GOING TO DIE.”

“Okay, have fun.”

“ _DYING._ I’M _DYING_.”

Armin sighed. “Look. I didn’t order the cheese pizza, okay? Jean ordered it. So stop yelling at me about how you’re dying.”

“JEAN! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ORDER A CHEESE PIZZA?! WHO THE HELL EATS CHEESE PIZZAS?! COME HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU.”

“I thought you were busy 'dying',” Armin muttered.

Jean, who was in the kitchen, bolted out and ran into the bathroom.

Eren heard a click and knew that the little bastard had locked the door.

He smirked. Eren grabbed Jean’s phone from the kitchen counter and unlocked it (his password was Mikasa’s birthday, that little sap) and opened his messaging app.

“To: Mikasa,” Eren began. “I miss you. I hope you’re enjoying San Francisco. The sky looks beautiful today, although not as beautiful as you. I lo-” The door unlocked and out came Jean, leaving a trail of fire behind him as he charged toward Eren.

“Now you’re gonna die!” Jean yelled.

Eren shrieked and locked himself in the bathroom, still clutching Jean’s phone.

“GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU LITTLE SHITFACE DIPSHIT!” Jean shouted as he pounded on the door. “I SWEAR IF YOU GO THROUGH MY PHONE I WILL BEAT YOU UP, CUT OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK, MURDER YOU WITH A CHAINSAW, THEN BLEND UP YOUR BLOODIED BODY AND SERVE IT AS A DRINK TO YOUR FRIENDS.”

“You’re a fucking psycho, Jean.”

“ **GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. PHONE.** ”

By this time, Armin was seriously getting sick of their shit (and also kinda need to take a shit) so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He paused his game, rang the doorbell, and strolled down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. “Eren. Levi’s here.”

The door unlocked. Eren poked his head out. “WHAT? WHY? WHEN? DID YOU LET HIM IN?”

“He’s waiting for you outside. Said he wanted to take you somewhere.” Armin lied.

Eren eyes widened and he bounced outside. Then Jean burst out laughing before he realized -

“YOU DIDN’T GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU BASTARD!!”

“WAIT A SEC- ARMIIIIN! THERE IS NO LEVI!!” Eren screeched.

Armin’s plan may have backfired.

Oh well. At least he could use the bathroom now.  

\--

Levi’s phone started singing. Levi glanced over to see who the caller ID was.

**Call from: Hange Zoe**

Levi didn’t want to deal with Hange’s shit today, but he knew that if he ignored them, they would text him nonstop until he finally cracked and answered.

“Hello?” Levi said, reading his over his manuscript.

“LEVI! DID YOU DO IT?”

“Do what?”

“KISS THAT YOUTUBER BOY YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT!!!”

How did Hange manage to be so goddamn excited 24/7?!

“Yes.”

“DID YOU KISS HIM OR NOT- WAIT, YOU DID?!”

“Yes. And for your information, we are dating now. I think.”

“WHAT?!?! OHMYGOD, I NEED TO TELL ERWIN AND OLUO AND PETRA!”

“Wait, no, stop-”

That little shit hung up on him.

Sighing, Levi focused on his manuscript for about five minutes before his phone started beeping like crazy.

**Oluo: congrats man**

**Petra: i’m so glad you are together with someone now! finally!**

**Erwin: nice. did you get laid yet?**

**Hange: now levi is not a sad little single hermit anymore!!!**

**Levi: stop with exclamation points hange**

**Hange: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oluo: so, how long have you and this youtuber boy been dating?**   
**Levi: i don’t know, a week?**

**Petra: this is so exciting! you’re going to invite us to your wedding, right?**

**Hange: of course he will!**

**Levi: i’m leaving this chat. bye.**

**Hange: NOOOOOO WAIT**

**Levi has left this chat**

**Hange has added Levi to this chat**

**Levi: WHAT THE HELL HANGE. I SAID I WAS LEAVING**

**Hange: so what’s youtuber boy like?**

**Levi: his name is eren. and he’s cool, good looking, and tall**

**Hange: I NEED MORE DETAILS!!! ohh!! i know!! why don’t you set up a skype chat with all of us so we can see him and decide whether his is suitable enough to be with you!!!!**

**Oluo: brilliant idea, hange**

**Petra: yes! we should do that!**

**Erwin: i agree**

**Levi: i hate you all**

\--

“Hey.” Levi said as Eren face appeared on his screen, complete with his green eyes and permanent smile.

“HIIII!!” Hange screamed in Eren’s face.

Eren jumped back.   
“Sorry about that,” Levi sighed.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, Hange practically drooled over Eren (“Well aren’t you just a pure little cinnamon roll!!!”). Eren nodded along and introduced himself as well. He didn’t even bat an eye when Hange explained that she was gender-neutral. Eren laughed along with everyone, and Levi was grateful that everything was going along smoothly and peacefully. He didn’t want to start this Skype group chat, but Hange had sent him hundreds of texts begging him to, so he finally caved.

The peace didn’t last for long, however.

Not after Hange released her wave of questions.

“How old are you?! Is Levi your first boyfriend?! Have you guys had sex yet?! Are you a virgin?!”

Eren looked so confused that Levi took pity on him. “I’m 19, um, and yes, Levi is my first boyfriend, and um-”

“No, we have not had sex yet.” Levi answered, seeing how embarrassed poor Eren was. “And I’m a um, virgin?” Eren squeaked out. “Okay Hange! You’ve had your fun. Say goodbye to Eren and leave.” Levi said. Hange giggled and left, but not before singing, “You should keep him, Levi!” Oluo, Petra, and Erwin voiced their agreement before leaving as well.

Eren looked relived.

“I am so sorry that you had to go through that so early in our relationship.” Levi sighed.

“It’s um, okay?”

“Anyway, I have to go, but now that you’re met my friends, I want to meet yours.”

“Ugh, fine.”

“I look forward to it.” Levi said with one of his rare smiles.

“You shouldn’t.”

\--

**Eren: ok so levi wants to meet y’all ‘cause i met levi’s friends so DON’T EMBARRASS ME please and thank you**

**Armin: I WANT DETAILS!! HOW ARE HIS FRIENDS?**

**Eren: his friends are pretty cool. hange asked me a bunch of weird questions, erwin’s eyebrows are permanently on fleek, and oluo and petra are my OTP**

**Horseface: dafuq**

**Eren: oh yeah, and jean, don’t be a little shit around levi**

**Horseface: i make no promises**

**Eren: PLEASEEEE**

**Horseface: only if you change me contact name on your phone**

**Eren: what’s wrong with “horseface”?**

**Mikasa: i agree with jean**

**Eren: MIKASA YOU TRAITOR**

**Eren: but fine**

**Jean: wow, you must really like this levi person if you changed my contact name**

**Connie: DUDE SEND US A PICTURE OF LEVI**

**Sasha: YEAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Eren: no**

**Armin: pleaseeeeee**

**Eren: no**

**Sasha: YES**

**Connie: YESSS**

**Eren: no**

**Ymir: YESSSSS**

**Eren: fine**

  ** ******

**Sasha: OMFG HE’S HOT YOU SHOULD KEEP HIM**

**Connie: SO HAWT**

**Eren: oh wait here is one of him smiling**

****** **

**Ymir: I’M A LESBIAN AND EVEN I THINK HE’S HOT**

**Jean: DAYUM**

**Armin: EREN HOW DID SOMEONE AS UGLY AS YOU GET TOGETHER WITH SOMEONE AS HOT AS LEVI?!?!?!?!**

**Eren: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**Mikasa: he’s okay**

**Eren: DAFUQ MIKASA EVEN YOUR BOYFRIEND THINKS LEVI IS HOT AND YOU JUST THINK HE’S OKAY?!?!**

**Historia: EVEN YMIR THINKS LEVI IS GOOD LOOKING**

**Mikasa: eh**

**Armin: he’s like the hottest being on this planet how can you just say “eh”?!?!?**

**Mikasa: yeah okay he’s pretty good looking but what about his personality?**

**Eren: you obviously didn’t care that much about personality when you started dating jean**

**Jean: HEY!**

**Eren: anyway, you’ll find out about his personality when you meet him**

**Connie: YES! WE GET TO SEE THIS PIECE OF HOTNESS IN PERSON!!!**

**Eren: i like the fact that just one picture of levi turns y’all gay**

**Armin: damn, you’re right**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to my friend [sarah](http://piigcasso.tumblr.com/) because she has been sick lately and some people decided it would be funny to mess with her and she is just the sweetest thing to ever walk this earth ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT AND I KINDA SORTA HATE IT   
> this chapter is two days early but i won't be able to post on monday, so  
> *shoves this crap chapter to you then hides behind trash can*

“Guys guys guys guys I’m freaking out guys.” Eren screeched, wringing his hands. “Don’t fuck this up, okay?”

“Eren, I think there is a high chance that you will be the one to fuck this up, not us.” Armin stated matter-of-factly.

Eren paused for a moment. Then his eyes widened. “Holy shit, you’re right!”

“I always am, “ Armin smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

‘HOLY SHIT!” Eren jumped. “OH MY GOD EVERYONE DON’T FUCK THIS UP OKAY THANK YOU.” Eren yelled as he ran to the door.

“Hey,” Levi said as Eren opened the door and let him in. “I hope you’re prepared for this.” Eren said to Levi as he led him to the living where all of his friends were. “Hey, I hang out with Hange practically everyday, so I’m pretty sure I’m prepared.” Levi said as he walked into the living room.

“HIIIII YOU MUST BE LEVI!!” Sasha yelled as Connie walked around Levi, inspecting him. Eren grabbed Connie by his shoulders and shoved him onto the couch. “Why don’t I do the introducing.” Eren said. “This is the 104th squad. Don’t ask me why we’re called that, someone commented on a collab video saying that we reminded her of some manga characters or something called the 104th squad, and it stuck.” Levi nodded. Eren pointed to Mikasa. “That’s Mikasa, my first Youtube friend. She’s basically my sister. Don’t mess with her, she won't hesitate to kill a bitch.” Mikasa nodded hello and Eren pointed to Jean. “That’s Jean, aka Horseface, The King of Assholes, Asshole Supreme, Mikasa’s loser boyfriend, honestly Mikasa, you could do so much better!” Mikasa and Jean glared at Eren as he hid behind Levi. “That’s Armin, another one of my Youtuber friends. He’s really smart, always uses protection during sexual intercourses, part-time science lover and part-time loser.”

“Yeah, and you’re a full-time loser.” Armin retorted. Eren pouted.

“That’s Annie, she and Mikasa are total badasses, yet they still date losers.” Eren continued. Annie rolled her eyes. “Levi, you’re a total badass, yet you still date that loser. Why?” She asked. Levi shrugged. “I regret it, but he is so pathetic it’s heartbreaking.”

“Oh, so it a pity relationship?” Jean laughed. “MOVING ON,” Eren shouted. “Okay, that’s Sasha. Her hobbies include: eating, making food, eating the food she made, and sleeping. That’s Connie, and he and Sasha are dating, only I think he’s only in it for the food.” Connie nodded in agreement, and Sasha creamed him with a throw pillow. “That’s Ymir and Historia. Ymir specializes in not giving a single fuck, and Historia specializes in being kawaii as hell and making everyone want to marry her.”

“Yeah, only if they come close to my Historia, I’ll send their asses all the way to the moon.” Ymir said, cracking her knuckles for an effect. “Got it,” Levi said, nodding. “NOW THAT WE’RE DONE WITH THE INTRODUCTIONS, LET’S PLAY MONOPOLY!” Sasha yelled. “YEAH!” Connie agreed, pumping his fists into the air. “IMMA KICK ALL YO’ ASSES IN MONOPOLY!” Jean shouted, jumping up and pretending to rip off his shirt. “Oh, look at that, the Supreme Ass is going to kick his own brethren.” Eren muttered. Levi snorted and had to turn around, back facing Eren’s friends. He was shaking so hard.

“Eren. Is your boyfriend _crying_?” Sasha asked tentatively. “Yes. Yes, Levi is crying. You guys are so bad at life that it made him cry. This is all your fault.” Eren answered, patting Levi’s back. Levi erupted into another fit, and this time Eren joined in. “He’s _laughing_ , you idiots.” Annie said and Levi turned around, still laughing. “Eren. You. Are. Such. A. Little. Shit.” Levi wheezed. “Glad to be one,” Eren grinned, laughing and holding his stomach. “What are you guys laughing about?” Connie asked curiously as Sasha went to grab Monopoly. “Nothing,” Eren giggled, clutching his stomach. “Don’t give us such a half-assed answer,” Jean snapped when Sasha came bounding into the room, Monopoly set in hands. “LET’S PLAY!” She shouted and set the box on the coffee table. Everyone huddled around the board. Once everything was set up, the game began. Mikasa was creaming everyone, Jean was poor because he buys everything he lands on, Sasha kept losing track of where her money was, Connie was all over the place, Annie just didn’t care, Ymir kept trash-talking everyone, Historia was trying to stop Ymir form trash-talking everyone, Eren kept yelling and trash-talking Jean and Jean was doing the same thing to Eren, and Levi was silently beating everyone. “Leviiii! You’re way too good at this!” Eren whined as he landed on another one of Levi’s expensive properties. “Nah, you just suck.”

“DICK!” Armin and Connie shouted at the same. They proceeded to high five each other while screaming. Once they had stopped screaming, they noticed that everyone around them was deadly silent. Connie and Armin looked around the room nervously. Then everyone around them erupted. Eren and Jean were yelling death threats, Mikasa was glaring at them and Annie was cracking her knuckles, Sasha was threatening to break up with Connie, etc.

“Does this normally happen?” Levi asked Eren.

“Yep.”

Levi nodded.

\--

“So?” Eren asked when all his friends had left and it was just them. “So what?”

“So, how were my friends?” Eren said, snacking on a potato chip. “They were cool. Less weird than my friends.”

Eren smiled. “Also, you were right, Jean really does look like a horse.” Levi added.

“I told you so!” Eren laughed as he gave Levi a peck on the cheek. “Well, you were right.” Levi said as he caught Eren’s lips and deepened the kiss. “I’m always right,” Eren muttered against Levi’s lips. Said boyfriend snorted and pulled away. “No you’re not.” He said, getting up to use the bathroom. “Where are you going?” Eren whined, grabbing onto the hem of Levi’s shirt. “To the bathroom, idiot.” Levi replied, shaking off a clinging Eren. “My love! Don’t leave me!” Eren mock sobbed, falling on his knees, reaching for Levi. He snorted and said back, “My darling, we must part ways temporarily, for I must take a piss. The desire to use the bathroom is great, and I am too weak to fight it.”

“But darling! Is the desire really that strong that you will leave your lover?” Eren fake-cried, burying his face in his hands. “Alas! It is! I must leave! I will make haste, my love.” Levi said as he blew a kiss to Eren and closed the bathroom door.

\--

Eren and Levi lay sprawled on Eren’s bed, Eren’s head leaning on Levi’s surprisingly comfortable shoulder. Levi was on his laptop, the emitting light being the only source of illumination in the room. They were scrolling through Eren’s manuscript, Levi pointed out little mistakes and things Eren could add as Eren tried his best not to fall asleep. “Oi. Brat. Wake up.” Levi muttered, nudging Eren with his shoulder. When Eren still didn’t wake up, Levi gave up and closed the laptop and set it aside before getting out of the bed and tucking Eren in, pulling the blankets up to his chin and giving him a kiss and a soft “goodnight, brat”. Levi turned off the light as he shut the door. Levi found some paper and wrote a note to Eren before grabbing his stuff and shutting the front door, locking it, and hiding the spare key under the doormat.

\--

Eren yawned, confused. Wasn’t he supposed to be working on his manuscript with Levi? He glanced at the clock. 10 AM. He must’ve fallen asleep. Eren noticed that Levi had tucked him in. How sweet. Eren got out of bed and headed into the kitchen. He found a note of the counter.

_You fell asleep on my shoulder, if you were wondering what happened. Also, STOP FORGETTING YOUR COMMAS WHEN YOU WRITE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY MISSING COMMAS YOU HAD IN YOUR MANUSCRIPT?! AN UNACCEPTABLE AMOUNT, THAT’S HOW MUCH._

_Anyway, (see how I didn’t forget my comma right there?) I hope you got a goodnight’s sleep._

_I love you._

_Sincerely, (SEE HOW I DIDN’T FORGET MY COMMA, LIKE SOME SHITTY BRAT I KNOW AND HAPPEN TO DATE)_

_-Levi_

Eren almost dropped the note. He grabbed his phone.

**Eren: LEVI**

**Eren: LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI**

**Eren: LEVIIIIIIIIIII**

**Levi: what**

**Eren: LEVI**

**Levi: what**

**Eren: OHMYGOD**

**Levi: what**

**Eren:**

**Levi: shit**

**Eren: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eren: did you actually mean it?**

**Levi: what are you, and an idiot? of course i meant it**

**Eren: i’m blushing so much right now you have no fucking clue**

**Eren: i love you too, by the way**

**Levi: i’m glad**

\--

**Eren: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIT**

**Armin: WHAT**

**Connie: eren, it's way too early for this. it's 7 where i live**

**Eren: WELL THIS WILL WAKE UP RIGHT UP**

**Eren: okay so yesterday levi stayed after y’all left and it was like 11 pm so we just cuddled up on the bed and read over my memoir manuscript**

**Sasha: and?**

**Eren: i accidently fell asleep on his shoulder so he tucked me in and wrote a note to me**

**Eren: and he wROTE I LOVE YOU ON IT**

**Sasha: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT**

**Eren: so i texted him**

**Armin: AND??**

**Eren: and i was like freaking out and i asked he meant it and he said yes so i was like, "i love you too"**

  **Armin: BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH BRUH** ****

**Sasha: NICE!!!**

**Mikasa: i’m happy for you eren**

**Jean: so did you get any ass last night or nah?**

**Eren: nah**

**Jean: LAAAAAAAAAAAME**

**Eren: oh please. when was the last time you got some of mikasa’s ass instead of mikasa getting your ass?**

**Mikasa: EREN!**

**Eren: #sorry not sorry**

**Jean: #fuck you jeager**

**Eren: pfffft. my 8 million subscribers will back me up**

**Jean: you wish**

**Mikasa: don’t you have classes this morning**

**Eren: SHIT**

**Eren: thank you mikasa**

**Eren: fuck i’m going to be late okay welp bye**

\--

Eren grabbed his back, stuffed his laptop into it, and bolted out the door, bagel in mouth. He made it to class just as the professor walked in and began today’s lecture. Eren tried his best to pay attention, but his mind was focused on something else.

_I love you._


	5. i really suck and i am sorry

OHMYGOD WHAT THE HELL BETTINA YOU SUCK AT UPDATING ON TIME 

that's probably what everyone that has read this fic is thinking 

why?

because the author of this fic (bettina) is absolute shit at life and low-key sucks 

BUT!!! I HAVE!! EXCUSES!!! 

excuse #1: school school school school 

for example, i have to study for 2 quizzes and 2 tests. and what really sucks is that i can't bullshit my way through any of the tests and quizzes

excuse #2: i signed up for the rinharurin xmas exchange so i gotta write a fic for that

excuse #3: guess who is the biggest procrastinator ever???

(hint: it's me)

excuse #4: i'm planning on writing a crap ton of xmas fics for my friends and that takes for-fucking-ever 

excuse #5: haikyuu!! season 2 episode 5 killed me

rest in pieces bettina

BUT

don't worry! i'll be back in black by november 15th 

basically, i'm sorry that i suck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you had a happy and a spooky af halloween  
> you can scream to me how pissed you are at me for my crappy updating right [here](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT  
> I FINISHED THE CHAPTER 
> 
> also my updating schedule will be extremely fucked up next week because i will be out of town anD THERE WILL BE NO WIFI  
> so the next time this fic will be updated is probably around the middle of december.

“Levi. Leviiii!” Eren whined, waving a hand a in front of Levi’s face. “If you put that hand in front of my face one more time, I will cut off your fucking hand and-” Before Levi could finished, Eren whipped away his hand. “That’s what I thought,” Levi smirked, continuing to jam away at the buttons on his controller, eyes glued to the TV screen. “Can we please do something?” Eren asked, desperate for the attention that he was not receiving. “No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please with sugar on top.”

“N-fuCK I JUST DIED.”

“Now can we do something?” Eren begged, turning up his puppy eyes to 100%.

“NO.” Levi snapped, turning his death stare eyes to a 100%.

They stared at eachother for about 10 seconds before Eren finally cracked. “Fine.” He said, flopping on the couch while Levi got up and grabbed his jacket and keys. “Where are you going?” Eren asked, looking up from the couch. “Outside, duh.”

“BUT YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T WANT TO.” Eren said, jumping up and grabbing his jacket and skateboard. “I just like messing with you.”

“Do you know how much I hate you?!” He yelled and rushed after Levi.

\--

“Oh my god, Eren, get me off of this, get me THE FUCK OFF OF THIS HOLY SHIT.” Levi screeched as he wobbled along the sidewalk on Eren’s skateboard. “You’re doing great!” Eren encouraged, filming the whole thing on his phone. “ _GET THE FUCK OFF YOUR PHONE AND GET ME OFF OF THIS_.” Levi shouted, struggling to keep his balance and failing. “But you are doing so well!” Eren giggling. “ ** _Eren. Get. Me. The fuck. Off. Of. This._** ” Levi growled through gritted teeth as he tried to not die in the process. His glare could’ve melted the polar ice caps. “G-got it!” Eren jumped up and helped Levi. What could I say, that absolutely _lovely_ glare of Levi’s could make Eren do anything. Once Levi had both feet planted firmly on the ground and had given Eren’s ass a kicking, they decided to head to the park because the ice cream shop near there always had discounts on Saturdays. One hand clutching his skateboard, one hand holding Levi’s hand, they walked to the ice cream shop. Halfway there, a girl came running up to Eren! “Oh my god! Are you Eren Jaeger? Can I please have a picture?” She asked excitedly.

“Sure,” Eren said and smiled for the picture. “Thank you!” She said and gave Eren a quick hug before walking away. “Aw. How cute. I ship you two.” Levi commented, smirking. “I ship that girl and me too.” Eren said, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand again. “But I ship us more.”

\--

On the way back, Levi snatched Eren’s skateboard, kicked off with his foot, and yelled, “Fuck this shit I’m out,” before skating away, leaving Eren standing there in a the dust. His mouth was still in a perfect “o” when he arrived home. Levi was lounging on the couch, his controller in his hands again. “ _Holy mother of fuck_.” Eren said incredulously. “You sucked at skateboarding just five mintutes ago and now you are some sort of skating _god_.”

“Did you seriously think I wouldn’t know how to skateboard?” Levi smirked. Upon his boyfriend’s expression, he said, “Of course I knew how to! I did it all the time in high school. I was pretty badass back then.”

“You still are.” Eren said quickly. Levi graced him with a smile, a soft and gentle one unlike his smirk that had Eren wheezing and clutching his heart. He stumbled forward and collapsed on the couch next to Levi, whose smile was gone by now and whose attention was focused on the game again. Eren grabbed the extra controller and asked, “Mario Kart match?”

“Fine.” Levi agreed, since Eren’s smile and his twinkling emerald green eyes were too adorable for him to handle, and because of the way Eren’s hair flopped around when he was excited and was bouncing all over the place and when Eren laughed and- _fuck. I’m so in love with Eren_.

\--

Eren gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaning on his shoulder. Then he had an idea. Eren began peppering Levi with kisses from his jawline, down to his shoulder blade, then down to his collarbone, then Eren began tugging on Levi’s shirt, pulling down the collar and lightly kissing Levi’s chest. He looked up and found that Levi had paused his game and was now looking at Eren with eyes full of lust. He gave another tug on Levi’s shirt, he nodded, and Eren pulled it off, revealing his boyfriend’s heavenly abs. Eren peppered the area with pecks and kisses, a little over there, a little over here, a little on the now-hard nipples.

“Eren…” Levi breathed, fists full of Eren’s hazel hair, the bulge in his pants growing ever bigger. Eren grinned against Levi’s chest and brought his hand down to the zipper. “Mmmh…” Levi moaned as Eren unzipped his jeans. He rubbed his palm against Levi’s bulge. Finally, he had enough. Levi sat up, picked Eren up bridal style, and headed to the bedroom. Shirts off, pants on the floor, heavy breathing, hard cocks, and-

“Levi! Are you in there?” Hange called, slamming her fist on Levi’s poor apartment door.

“FUCK OFF HANGE.” Levi yelled as he slathered his fingers in lube. “I have important news!” Hange insisted. They waited for five seconds before adding, “Levi! Come on!”

“Oh my fucking god.” Levi said as got up from the bed and began putting on his clothes. Eren was still lying on the bed. “What are you doing? Get up.”

“But-”

“Hurry up.” Levi said, pulling on his shirt.

“Fine.” Eren grumbled as he rolled off the bed and put on his clothes. Levi gave Eren a quick apologetic kiss and left the bedroom.

“Goddammit.” Eren muttered.

\--

“Finally! What were you doing? I was waiting outside your door for ten minutes!” Hange said as she dramatically flopped on the couch. “Hi Hange.” Eren said as he entered the living room. “Oooh! Eren! You’re here too? Wait. Why were you in Levi’s bedroom? Oh my god! Did I interrupt some passionate lovemaking? My apologies!” They screeched. They continued to to apologize until Levi slapped his hand over their mouth. Then Levi suddenly whipped his hand away. “WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND YOU FUCKING LICKED MY HAND OH MY GOD.” Levi shouted as he hastily wiped his hand on Hange’s jacket.

Hange smacked his hand away, looking extremely pleased with themselves. Eren was laughing  his ass off. “The fuck is-is- _passionate lovemaking_?! Ohmyg-god, passionate lovemaking. Levi! We must carry on our passionate lovemaking!”

“Eren, stop pissing yourself and help me murder Hange.”

“Shit! NO! Levi please have mercy!” They yelled as she bolted out the door, slamming it shut. Levi and Eren could hair her sprinting down the hallway.   
Satisfied, Levi grabbed Eren and dragged him to the bedroom. “Come on. We have some passionate lovemaking to do.”

\--

After the mattress cover was stripped off the bed and the sheets were in the laundry and the lube was put away and both of them were settled on the couch, watching crappy TV shows, Eren said, “Wait. Hange never told us what that ‘important thing’ was.”

“Oh. Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oho you thought-  
> you would-  
> nope


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap has been done for so long and my beta never had time to read over it, so that's why this is so late  
> (also my beta STILL doesnt have time to beta this so i'm just posting this unbeta-ed dont kill me)

“Hey.” Levi said as he pressed the “Answer” button on his phone.

“Hi.” Eren replied, smiling even though he knew Levi couldn’t see it. Eren hoped that he could feel his happiness, even though he was in his apartment and Levi was… somewhere, probably doing his own thing. “I was wondering if you could come over this afternoon? I was thinking of doing some filming and I was wondering if you could help.” Eren asked, gripping the phone tightly. He hoped Levi wasn’t busy. He had a very special video planned and he needed Levi to be in it. 

“Sure.” He replied casually. “What kind of video is it?” 

“Umm… the Boyfriend Tag?”

\--  


_ Eren set down his controller in frustration. He could never beat Mikasa at Super Smash Bros Brawl, or at Mario Kart.  _

_ “Dammit!” He said as Mikasa got up to make some ice tea. “You’re getting better,” She commented as she got out some tea.  _

_ “Not good enough, obviously.” Eren whined as he turned off the TV.  _

_ “Better than Jean.” Mikasa added, hoping to make Eren feel better. _

_ “Everyone’s better than Jean. Even Armin, who can’t steer the car or fly back up to the platform for his life!” He said, flopping on the couch.  _

_ “Funny, because Armin’s a good driver in real life.” He muttered as Mikasa brought over some ice tea.  _

_ “So, now that you’ve got a boyfriend, you can do the Boyfriend Tag, right?” She said, raising her glass to her lips and taking a sip.  _

_ “I don’t know… We’ve only been dating for a couple months…” Eren said, sentence trailing off as he took a sip of Mikasa’s ice tea.  _

_ “Wait. I thought you didn’t like Levi.”  _

_ “I don’t.” She replied bluntly. “But I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’ve seen the way you look at him. I know that you’ve memorized his usual order at Maria’s Coffeeshop and can quote it verbatim on demand. I know you think all the stars are in his eyes. And I am willing to bet he thinks the same about yours. So go ahead. I’ll be the first to comment on your Boyfriend Tag video.”  _

\--

“Levi?” Eren asked after several moments of waiting. His grip on the phone tightened, his knuckles turning white. 

“I’d love to film it with you Eren.” Levi said in a quiet voice. He loved Eren so much and wanted to tell him it, but every time his courage failed and he ended up spouting some kind of shit that made no sense. Levi had texted and written that he loved Eren before, but saying it was different. It was more real and more genuine. His tongue was working around the words and he opened his mouth only to have nothing come out. 

“Well, I see you this afternoon then! Thanks Levi. I can’t wait.”

And the line was dead. 

Levi growled in frustration. He almost slammed his fist on the table, but he was at his editor’s office and he didn’t to attract any attention. He was sitting in the waiting area, waiting for his editor to arrive so they could go over his manuscript. Levi put away his phone and skimmed over his manuscript, trying to keep his mind off the fact that he couldn’t tell his dumbass boyfriend that he loved him. Levi tried to focus on the words in front of him, but they weren’t fitting together and making sense. Levi eyes stayed on the sentence “ _ She picked up her phaser, her finger tightening around the trigger as she looked her enemy dead in the eye. _ ” He couldn’t move past it. His mind was stuck somewhere else, repeating the moment he could've told Eren that he loved him. “Levi?” his editor said, stepping into the room. “Hmm? Oh. Hey.” Levi said, getting up and tucking his manuscript back into the folder, following his editor through the halls and into a small office. 

\--

Eren was freaking out. His palms were sweaty, his legs were shaking, and he almost dropped his camera at least two times. He glanced at the door for the fiftieth time, half wanting the doorbell to ring and half not ever wanting it to ring again again. When it finally did, he dropped everything he was holding and scurried to pick it up before letting Levi in. “Hey.” Levi smirked, walking into the room, hands in his pockets like the fucking hotass he was. Eren blushed for no reason and led him to his bedroom where he filmed his videos. “Ready?” Eren smiled, looking at Levi, his finger hovering over the record button. Levi grinned back and nodded, giving Eren a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey guys! Eren here. This here is my shitty boyfriend Levi, aka Rivaille Ackerman.” Eren threw his arm around Levi. “Hi. I’m Levi.” He nodded at the camera and didn’t wave when Eren told him to wave for his fans. “So we’re doing the Boyfriend Tag. First question: Why did you we get together?”

“We got together because I was helping me write his memoir.” Levi answered. “Next question: What is your favorite thing about me?” 

“My favorite thing about Eren is his German accent because it makes him sound sexy as hell.” Levi said, face void of emotion. Eren, on the other hand was blushing like crazy and falling off the bed where they are sitting on. “Uh, next question.” Eren said quickly, grabbing his phone to read the next question. “What do you like about me, or why do you like me?” 

“I like Eren because he is really easy to kill in Halo. No one ever plays multiplayer with him anymore because it’s basically just like playing with yourself.”   
Eren creamed Levi with a pillow. “I DON’T SUCK AT HALO!” 

“Yeah you do.” Levi said, taking a pillow of his own and hitting Eren’s shoulder. Eren fought back, but no one beats Levi at pillow fights, not even his boyfriend. Soon, he had Eren squished between the bed and and a pillow. Levi gingerly sat on the pillow, nabbing Eren’s phone and reading off the next question. “What is my pet peeve?” 

“Ah fuck I don’t know!” Eren gasped, desperately trying to get Levi off him. “Stop being a shitty boyfriend and answer the question.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one answering the questions?” Eren asked, struggling under Levi’s weight. “Answer it correctly and I’ll get off of you.”

“Umm… when people are dirty and don’t know how to clean?” Eren guessed. Levi smirked and got off of him. 

“Wait, that was the right answer?” Eren said incredulously, sitting up and taking back his phone. “So… basically I’m the best boyfriend ever, right?”

“More like the worst.” Levi muttered as Eren read off the next question. “What is my usual order from  _ Maria’s Coffeeshop _ ?” 

“Shit. Um.” Levi started, running his hands through his hair as he struggled to remember. Eren smirked. “A tall chocolate chip frappuccino with whipped cream and caramel drizzle.” Levi stated once he remembered. Eren pouted ( _ why are you always right?! _ ) and admitted that he was correct. 

\--

“Okay guys, thanks for watching. I hope you enjoyed, even though Levi is a grade A asshole.” Eren said before he got smacked with a pillow. Eren gave him a kiss on the cheek to make up for it, and Levi smiled for about a nanosecond. 

Eren’s eyes grew wide. 

“Wait! Do that thing again!” 

“What thing?” 

“You know! That  _ thing _ where your mouth turns upward…” 

“No.” Levi said firmly. 

“But I saw you do it! Do it again!” Eren begged, acting like a whiny puppy dog. (A very  _ cute _ whiny puppy dog, Levi might add). 

Levi sighed. 

Eren bounced, grin growing wider with every passing second. 

Levi folded his arms over his chest, wondering why the fucking  _ fuck  _ he ever agreed to do this and why did Eren look so adorable right now?! 

Eren was practically shitting himself with excitement.

Levi glanced at Eren, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, almost like a smirk except much more... _ real _ . Much less cocky and more genuine. More of a happy smile than a  _ you-look-like-an-idiot-in-fact-you-are-an-idiot _ smirk. 

“Now do it ten more times!” 

“Eren. How much do you value your life?” 

\--

_ “Levi, when you find someone you love, you’ll know.” Petra had said, kind eyes glittering as she rested her warm hands on his shoulder. Levi had asked her what it felt like to feel in love, and since she and Oluo had been dating for years (and just recently got engaged), Levi felt like it would be best to come to her. _

_ “How?” Levi questioned.  _

_ “You’ll be able to feel it. I think it’s different for everyone.”  _

_ “What did it feel like for you?” _

_ “I felt lighter, like happiness was filling up my body and was lifting me up, and I felt like I could touch the sun.” Petra smiled, recalling the feeling. “I was never very muscular, and I was never the strongest of the faster in a gym class. But Oluo made me feel like...like I could do anything.”  _

_ Levi wondered what Eren felt like. If he was feeling what Levi was feeling.  _

\--

Eren sat in Levi’s lap, setting his laptop on his own criss-crossed legs. He opened his editing program, cutting a bit of the video here, adding some effects there. “Hey. Are you hungry?” Levi asked, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder and looking at the bright computer screen. 

“A bit.” He answered, the glare of the screen reflecting off his eyes. He looked too cute for Levi to handle right now, and he was trying to come up with an excuse to leave so he could catch his breath and to reclaim his cool attitude. His heart was beating fast, too fast, and Levi was loving every second. The heat for Eren’s body warmed him better than any cup of of hot cocoa could. 

And then he felt it. 

_ The feeling _ . 

It was tingling in his bones. It felt like he never wanted to let Eren go. Like he wanted to stay by his side, even when the waves were crashing down and everything was hopeless, even when the ground was covered in broken shards of glass and chaos was what the world fed on. It felt like taking the hand of the warmest person Levi had ever met. The world was so cold, and Eren was so warm. 

And it freaked him out. What if Eren didn’t feel the same? What if Eren wanted to take things slow? What if he didn’t love him back? 

But…

_ What if he did? _

“Hey.” 

“Yeah?” Eren said, immersed in different effects and where to put what. 

“I…” Levi coughed. “I love you.” He said, voice almost a whisper as Eren whipped his head around, his eyes too big for his face and his smile too big and too wide and too beautiful. 

“I love you too.” 

Levi smiled. 

\--

“...How are you feeling? Like... _ what  _ are you feeling?” Levi asked, voice quiet, kissing Eren’s neck lightly. 

“Like-I feel like I could stay here forever. Right here, in your arms.”

Levi was silent for a moment. 

“Then let’s just stay here.” He finally said, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist. 

“Okay.” He laughed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

“Let’s just stay here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. this fic is finally done. i cant say i'm very proud of it, but i'm glad it's finally finished. i'm thinking about changing my writing style and making my fics less cringe-y and less cracky, so wish me luck.  
> happy late (very late. so very late. i'm sorry) new years!
> 
> EDIT: holy shit this fic has gotten so many kudos/hits? gah you guys are seriously the best??? like thank you?? so much? and while this fic definitely is not the best, thanks for taking the time to read it, even if you just skimmed it for that one para in which they kinda sorta fucked. anyway, thank you, and look out for more good shit this year ^^ (4.25.16)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://kkeijii.tumblr.com/)  
>  scream to me about aot/snk, haikyuu!! season 2, or whatever you feel like screaming about


End file.
